ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Perfect Dreams
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Love Writing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bloodstar18 page. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The Rules Page & The Policies Page are also very important, and strickedly inforced, no exceptions! :Name Reservations are allowed on this wiki. It's your name insurence! :Questions? You can ask one of our admins! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hi there! I see you're on chat. It's not working for me or I'd get on, but do you plan on wiritng here? Because, I'm sorry to say this, but due to problems that I have seen on, or hear of on other wikis, only members, or users you are going to join within a week, are allowed on chat. You can read more about it here. Thank you, Well think you and okay, thats fine :) Would you like me to make you a signature like mine (IE all colorful)? and I've contacted Wikia staff about chat, and I am currentally awaiting a reply. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll have it to you by the end of the day. I'm working on my friends RP wiki, so I'm bussy and the moment, but I'lll get it to you before I get off for dinner :) In the mean time, please become well versed in the Wiki rules and policies, and look at all of the pages on the wiki nav bar (The ting with the random page and wiki activity button) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. I just normally have to explain it to everyone, so I just do it to be safe. And to answer that, go here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) You siggie is on it's way! Do you know how to work them? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Me again. Dont forget add the proper categories on your stories and what colors for your siggie did you want again? Also, I answered the blog comment :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Look at the caegory section of the Rules of Policy pages, they're both the same, and okay, I'll get it to you soon. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:Perfect Dreams|'Honey, if you're going to be two faced,']][[User talk:Perfect Dreams|''' at least make one of the pretty.]] (You'll need to edit in source mode to copy it right) Also, you need a personal category on all of your stories :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'''Forging]] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You just add something like Perfect Dream's Stuff, or something like that. You have to go into source mode, copy the coding it'll start with two [ and end with two ] [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, up were it has the undo and redo buttons, a little to the right and up are two buttons that say source and visual. You'll need to click Source, cause your always in visual mode. then go to where the siggie, and copy it. Go to your prefences, paste it in the signature section, and save. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem Light (Can I call you that :) )[[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I answered your blog comment and your story comment. You're still going to write here tho arn't you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course. And, you dont have to be in it, but you can still keep the story if you want [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I can wait to see it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Take as long as you need :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thats okay, I know how you feel :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure I can! ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 00:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure =) Would you like it any certain colors? ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 00:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. You know you can write Avatar Fanfiction here, right? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, how do you like this? ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thats fine :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thats cool :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) How about now? ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, just type And it'll come out as this > Then just replace'' testing 123 with the quote and ''me with the person speaking. ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem, if you need any mre help just ask. =) ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure. ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) xDD ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) owo ☀Quackerz☀ Make A Move. 01:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm playing Wind Waker :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) S'up. :3 Please, call me Moss! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Been editing on WCF wiki. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you talking about that template I have? If so, sure, do you want different colors? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Light%27s_Work there's a link. It'll add your personal category on it's own, so, if you add the template, you dont have to :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You add the template, and another little pageie thing will come up, and you add a different summery to each story :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 18:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) OHHHHH WAIT! Did you mean a template for your user page? Or for your stories? I thought you ment your stories, Let me fix you user page? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Just add that to your stories. Also, I renamed your pages. You have to make sup-pages. To do that Do User:Perfect Dreams/What ever you need the page name to be. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not a template, it's just coding, and I already add it to your pages. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Light! It's fine, you can call me anything you want! There's only one exception. At all costs, avoid calling me Mel. There's no telling what I will do '*shudders at the mere thought* xD ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 19:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No probelm :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ummm, okay O.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, no [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm confused [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Which one? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It's said but really good. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 19:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine. I go to my grandma's house for the whole weekend sometimes and im 15. and sure, I'll go check it out! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 15:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thats cool :P [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 15:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Awww, I'm sarreh. Did you see/Have you noticed the changes/additions to the wiki? Noooooooo >.< I said I was sorry, but like with meh Sarreh...get it? Like Starreh, only, Sarreh. In other words, I was saying sorry that you felt tired. Do you like 'em? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay, and I did forget to sign >.< Im sorry. Well, just in cause you didnt see them all here they are: #I changed the Wiki Nav Bar around #I added the Suggestion Box page #I changed the You have a new message notice to what it is now. #I made the wiki header darker #and I changed the edit button to say Start Writing. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol, cool, I'll go check it out. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) They were good. Are they for poems? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OKay. Also, read this [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The Picture one [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) I would have warned you the first time :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol, why would I do that? This wiki is about writing, that would be....kinda stupid. Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's cool :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) There's a section in the policies, but mainly all you have to do is add everyone involved in it's persoanl category on every paged involved and then....thats about it [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 16:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's cool. I have two going (Scars Of The Past series and The Rose War) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okie. It's a warrior cats fanfic tho [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You're fine :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's awesome :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's kinda hard to emplain...I mainy just change my currents to say what every I want and have want ever colors and/or font I want. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I found these two pages that might help http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iceheart22/Signature_Tutorial & http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Insaneular/Signature_Tutorials [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 17:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Copy and paste the source. Then, copy that and post it on my talk page, it might be to long [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You should ask Ducky, he knows siggies better [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 18:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, what would you like it to link to? ☀Quackerz☀ History... 19:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll have it done in a bit. ☀Quackerz☀ History... 20:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, I finished it and it's here, to use it type this code into the box into your prefrences. | }} and it should work, if you want anything changed just ask! ☀Quackerz☀ History... 20:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem, if you need any more help just ask. ☀Quackerz☀ History... 20:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep what colors? ☀Quackerz☀ History... 20:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem I'll do it in a bit. ☀Quackerz☀ History... 20:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem =) Cool =) I need to get my up. owo ☀Quackerz☀ 21:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's how many edits you have is different areas of the wiki. ☀Quackerz☀ 21:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, just took a shower, and about to go to sams. You? Also, I renamed your page and added the collab category [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It's fine [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) xDD Do you want to write a collab with me? ☀Quackerz☀ 21:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 21:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I write Warriors Fanfics and original stories mostly, what do you write? ☀Quackerz☀ 21:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, how about action? ☀Quackerz☀ 21:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, what are some titles? ☀Quackerz☀ 21:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, how about Waiting for Nothing, and Fighting for Something. owo ☀Quackerz☀ 21:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That counds great, do you mind if I make the series page, then we add in the summary of the series? ☀Quackerz☀ 21:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OK, sure, so it's called The Hope or Fight for Something. (I'm a n00b owo) ☀Quackerz☀ 21:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok =) ☀Quackerz☀ 21:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dereck, Tristan, and Gray. ☀Quackerz☀ 21:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. ☀Quackerz☀ 22:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but just to tell you I won't be on at all next week(camp owo). ☀Quackerz☀ 22:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) OK ☀Quackerz☀ 01:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) OK, I finished and I added it to the top of your page. =) Duck Duck Chicken Talk 05:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello '*bares teeth at the sight of that disgusting, awful nickname* :P) Thanks, your name is really pretty too! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 13:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Did it! "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 15:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) It's that thing on the back of a paperback and the left flap cover thingie of a hardback book that tells you a little bit about the story, not a lot so it doesnt give it away, but enough to make you want to read the book/story [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Demon Key']] 22:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem Duck Duck Chicken Talk 22:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 22:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm just not going to be on next week. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 22:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 22:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Their good [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) No probelm. Also, for categories, it's either Poems, Fan Fictions, or Original Story. There is no Original Stories category. Also, if its a poem it gets the Poems category and none of the above mentioned ones. All Poems are original, so they dont need the Original Story category, thats why I edited your pages :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, first, your friend shouldn't not edit on a wiki just because of a picture rule....thats a little much. Second, this is really something that should go on the suggestion box. Thirdly, I already have deteled those that were not being used, and if you read the policy, it states (Now, I just changed it) You get 10 a month, and you can get up to 13 if you ask an admin, and they agree to it. So, if 10 isnt enough, and an admin says you can have an extra three, then all you need to do is wait a month. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) But umm....we just talked about it.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 19:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll write when I get back. owo Duck Duck Chicken Talk 19:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just have the Fan Fictions, Mature, and Your personal categories on it. also, is your friend ever going to join for that collab? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 01:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) What does it say? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You have to make whatever page it says in a sub-page of your user page, post the siggie there, and then it will work [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 00:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Did my advice help? and I nominated you [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 16:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You have to make a page with that name. Like mine is User:Bloodstar18/Current Signature. and the I have a code in my prferences with that in it, and what ever is on that page, it uses as my siggie [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 18:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Could you maybe put them up for adoption? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 20:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) IRC? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 15:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It;s a place, there's a link on the front page, click it, fill out the boxes that appear, and join. Your nick should be Light, that way I know it's you :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 15:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's gone, but dont upload alot in one time space, or it will be back. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 16:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) If its more that five, do five everyday, if it's less than five, or it is five, just do them all now [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 16:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've told you want to do, you know what to do :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 17:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Give me a list of the ones you want, and I'll do them for you [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 17:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I don't mind :D SpoonmanCome Together with your Hands 17:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 17:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Light, I think I already told you this, and if not sorry, but if I did this is the last warning, the category for original stories is Original Story. Fanfic's user Fan Fictions, and poetry Poems. Okay? I need you to get it right from now on [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 00:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 15:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think I made a community message, but anyway, now you know [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 15:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC)